Boku wo Mite
by Iko Nacht
Summary: Lihat aku...jangan abaikan aku...(NaruSasu)


Yak...Kita selingan dulu,, aq mau selingan bikin fic baru sambil nglanjuti Here We Are nanti...

Jangan Kecewa Reader...Okay?^^V

.

**Boku wo Mite**

Disclamer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu, NaruSaku

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Naruto nggak punyaku...Aq minjem tokohnya...

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan tema dan kesalahanXD

Gaje, Typo(s), Lemon, BL, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

.

Happy Reading Mina-san!^^v

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari deretan rumah di perumahan Konoha. Salah satunya adalah rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Rumah minimalis itu berlantai dua, dikelilingi oleh pagar besi rendah. Taman depan berhias bunga mawar warna-warni. Di halaman belakang terdapat pohon hijau lebat dan beberapa tanaman tomat juga bunga Matahari yang mekar indah. Rumah sederhana yang nyaman dihuni.

Di halaman belakang itulah pemuda bersurai raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengerjakan kegiatan paginya. Menyiram bunga Matahari dan tanaman tomat favoritnya dengan bermodalkan selang air yang panjang.

"Aah, mau berbuah, ya," katanya ketika iris Onyxnya melihat salah satu tanaman tomatnya mulai berbuah.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Orang itu mengecup leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu lembut. "_Good morning, _Suke-chan."

"Hn, kau telat bangun, Dobe. Ini 'dah jam 7 pagi." jawab Sasuke.

"Nggak masalah. Aku nggak kerja hari ini." balas orang itu.

"Kau nggak kerja?" Sasuke melirik sekilas.

"Hmm, kerjaanku 'dah selesai kemarin." pria muda berambut pirang agak panjang itu menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke dalam. Bau mint yang memabukkan. Hembusan nafasnya di tengkuk leher membuat Sasuke geli.

"Kau itu direktur 'kan? Gimana kalau ada rapat?" tanya Sasuke menahan rasa geli ditengkuknya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli pada kerjaanku, Teme?" pria itu membalikkan tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya. Membuat pemuda raven tersentak kaget sampai menjatuhkan selang air. Baru disadari Sasuke jika pria itu telanjang dada. Hingga menampakkan dada bidang berkulit tan eksotis tanpa cela dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Sasuke nyaris saja merona tapi ia bisa menyembunyikannya agar tidak tampak diwajah.

"Sejak tuan muda dari keluarga terhormat Namikaze ini seenaknya datang menginap di tempatku." Sasuke menahan untuk tidak menelan ludah.

Pria muda yang dikenal bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menyeringai tipis. Masih dengan memeluk Sasuke, dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke bisa melihat tiga garis tanda lahir di masing-masing pipi pria itu dengan jelas.

"Bukannya pintu rumahmu selalu terbuka untuk siapapun yang ingin menikmati tubuhmu, tuan Gigolo?" Bisiknya di telinga Sasuke.

Naruto mulai memasukkan tangannya di balik kemeja lengan pendek yang dipakai Sasuke. Mengusap lembut kulit punggungnya. Sedang tangan yang lainnya meremas pelan pantat Sasuke, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah samar karena menahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"Hentikan Dobe! Aku harus mematikan air." cegah Sasuke mendorong Naruto mencoba melepas pelukannya saat merasakan air dari selang membanjiri tanah yang diinjaknya.

"Nggak mau..." bisik Naruto menggoda. Menjilat kuping telinga Sasuke.

"Uungg..." Sasuke memejamkan mata erat, tidak kuat menahan desahannya lagi. Apalagi saat ini tangan Naruto berpindah ke dada dan menarik niple-nya. Membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya. Dia menarik tubuh Sasuke lebih dekat.

"Aakh!...Aaah~" Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto menggigit perpotongan pundak dan leher sambil menghisapnya penuh nafsu. "Henti-kan...aah...kita sudah mela-kukannya se-malam...uugh~" Dia berusaha menjauhkan wajah Naruto, menolak untuk disentuh.

"Yakin?" Naruto menyeringai jahil. "Biasanya kau mau-mau saja asal aku membayarmu." lanjutnya sambil menarik lagi niple Sasuke.

"Aaah~kau sudah selesai...Do-be..." kata Sasuke mendesah, mencoba menahan tangan Naruto yang ada di dadanya agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh. Kakinya sudah mulai lemas.

"Tidak jika aku masih mau."

Dengan cepat, Naruto membawa masuk Sasuke ke dalam rumah. Melupakan selang air yang masih mengalir tanpa dimatikan. Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto langsung membanting tubuh Sasuke di ranjang dan meraup bibir tipis pemuda itu. Menciumnya ganas. Sasuke yang tidak sempat bereaksi hanya bisa mengerang.

Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang terbuka. Menjelajah seisi mulut sang pemuda raven. Mengajak lidahnya bermain. Lalu mengabsen deretan gigi rapi pemuda yang ditindihnya hingga saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Mmh.." tanpa sadar Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Naruto. Mulai menikmati kegiatan itu. Dia menarik kepala pria muda itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto menyeringai disela ciumannya mendapat respon itu.

Tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Masih dengan mencium Sasuke, tangannya bergerak membuka kemejanya. Naruto berhasil membuka kemeja itu tanpa kesulitan karena Sasuke masih sibuk mendesah akibat ciumannya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai.

Erangan protes meluncur dari mulut Sasuke ketika Naruto menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Katanya aku sudah selesai? Tapi kau malah menikmatinya waktu aku menciummu tadi..." ujar Naruto nyengir. Mata Shappirenya menatap Sasuke yang terenggah dibawahnya.

"Kau...hosh...menyebalkan!" kata Sasuke terbata sambil men-deathglare Naruto meski tidak mempan pada pria muda itu.

Naruto terkekeh, "Masih mau menolak?"

Mendapat jawaban yang berupa gelengan ragu dari Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum. Naruto merendahkan wajahnya untuk mencium leher jejang Sasuke. Menghisapnya menciptakan tanda merah di beberapa bagian. Rambut pirang Naruto yang menusuk kulit lehernya yang berkeringat, membawa desiran tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat Naruto memulai aksinya.

Tangan Naruto turun kebawah, membelai dada Sasuke meraih titik merah yang menurutnya menggoda itu. Memijat dan memilinnya. Sedang tangan yang satunya bertautan dengan jemari Sasuke erat. Sasuke mendesah merasakan sentuhan dari telapak tangan hangat Naruto yang disukainya. Berlahan dirasakan suhu tubuhnya mulai meningkat.

"Nggh~Na-ru..." Sasuke memejamkan mata pasrah ketika Naruto mejilat dan menghisap niplenya ganas. Jemarinya yang bebas menyusup dalam rambut halus Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto menikmati bagian tubuhnya itu.

Masih mengerjakan kegiatannya, Naruto membebaskan jemarinya yang bertautan dengan jemari Sasuke tadi untuk melepaskan kancing celana Sasuke. Menurunkannya beserta celana dalam yang dikenakan pemuda itu hingga berakhir sama dengan kemeja Sasuke tadi.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya saat memandang tubuh putih polos Sasuke. Benar-benar menggiurkan.

"Kau menggoda Suke-chan." bisiknya sambil mencium bibir Sasuke singkat. Dia meraih kedua kaki Sasuke, membukanya lebar.

"Haagh! Ngaah~ " Sasuke melesakkan kepalanya di bantal saat Naruto mengulum kejantanannya dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Sasuke bergerak gelisah, nafasnya memburu. Tangannya meremas seprai kasur kuat. Gelombang panas menghantam kesadarannya, membuatnya melupakan hal lain selain menginginkan sentuhan Naruto.

"Haah~Naru...aah" mendengar desahan nikmat Sasuke, Naruto tahu jika pemuda yang 4 lebih muda darinya itu menginginkan lebih.

Naruto melepaskan Sasuke setelah pemuda itu mencapai puncak pertama. Mata Shappire Blue-nya memandang pemuda yang terbaring tersenggal di bawahnya. Dia membawa tangannya untuk meraba daerah bawah Sasuke, mencari lubang panas yang sangat diinginkannya.

"Gwaah!" Sasuke berteriak. Tubuhnya mengejang, tersentak saat tiba-tiba jari Naruto masuk ke lubang analnya. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya mulai terkoyak lagi dan lagi.

Naruto kembali mencium Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan pemuda raven itu dari rasa sakit setiap dia membuat gerakan zig-zag disana. Sedang tangan yang lainnya menyusuri tulang belakang Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto erat. Ia menuruti Naruto mengajak lidahnya bermain.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan prostatnya dan membuat Sasuke mengerang tertahan di bibir Naruto yang masih membungkamnya. Naruto menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali dengan ketiga jarinya hingga membuat Sasuke melepas hasratnya sekali lagi. Tubuh Sasuke melemas seketika setelah Naruto mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi, Suke-chan," Naruto menyeringai setelah melepas ciumannya.

Naruto bergerak melepaskan celananya yang sedari tadi menghimpit miliknya. Kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke, membawanya ke atas pundaknya dan memposisikan diri di depan lubang Sasuke. Berlahan dia memasukkan kepala penisnya, hingga tertanam sepenuhnya.

"Hah..Naruu..Hagh!" Sasuke merintih merasakan sakit yang menjalar dari bagian bawahnya. Dia mencengkram seprai kasur di bawahnya erat. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit sebisanya.

Naruto menciumi wajah Sasuke menenangkannya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari sebelah kaki Sasuke, memanjakan sang pemuda dengan pijatan di kejantanannya lembut namun cepat.

"Aangh~Haa~" Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto erat. Mulai merasakan getaran kenikmatan di dua tempat berbeda. Ia mendesah ketika gelombang panas dan kehangatan memenuhi dirinya.

"Haah..Suke.." Naruto memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara beraturan, membuat Sasuke melenguh nikmat dan mengimbangi gerakannya. Dia mencium bibir Sasuke kembali.

Naruto menikmati kegiatannya dengan Gigolo yang bermain dengannya ini. Dia bisa melupakan kesibukan yang selama ini mengiringinya. Melepas sejenak dunia kaku untuk menikmati surga penuh nafsu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia menikmati permainan Naruto karena menginginkan lebih. Bukan sebagai pelepas penat belaka.

Sasuke mengerang tiap kali Naruto mempercepat gerakannya dan menyentuh titik di dalam tubuhnya. Terus dan terus. Hingga tekanan dalam perut mereka semakin lama tidak terbendung.

"Aagh~ Haakh...Narutoo!"

"Nggh! Suke..!"

Dengan tusukan terakhir dari Naruto, Sasuke membebaskan dirinya. Menjelajahi dunia putih yang nikmat. Naruto melenguh membebaskan sarinya di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Nikmat rasanya mencapai puncak kebersamaan mereka.

Setelah menarik kejantanannya keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, pria muda itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka berdua berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedari tadi memburu.

"Haah...nikmat sekali. Kau memuaskanku Sasuke.." kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis membalasnya.

"Hey...Naruto...aku-"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong ketika suara dering hp terdengar. Naruto mengambil hpnya yang berdering dari atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang _Quuen-size_ yang ditempatinya bersama Sasuke. Segera saja dia menekan tombol hijau setelah membaca siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Aah..ada apa, sayang?"

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang memanggil seseorang di seberang sana dengan lembut, membuat hati Sasuke merintih.

"Ya...aku menginap di rumah teman, ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan... Jangan khawatir aku segera pulang setelah selesai... tidak aku ambil libur kerja hari ini... ya aku akan pulang cepat... jaa.." Naruto mengakhiri hubungannya setelah bicara beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau mau pulang...?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto bangun dan mulai memakai pakaiannya.

"Hng, Sakura menelpon. Dia ingin aku pulang dan makan malam di rumah." jawab Naruto sambil merapikan jasnya.

Sorot mata Sasuke berubah. Ia mengeliat bangun dari tidurnya. "Ah, begitu ya."

"Oh ya, ini uang bayaranmu. Cukup bukan?" Naruto menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang terbilang besar pada Sasuke setelah mengambilnya dari dompet di tas kerjanya.

Sasuke menerimanya tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Aku pergi, jaa.." ujarnya sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

Pemuda itu memandang Naruto yang memasuki mobil _Ferrari_nya dari jendela kamarnya. Ia terus memandangnya hingga mobil mewah berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan. Uang yang dipegangnya meluncur jatuh dari tangannya, berserakan di lantai.

Benar, hubungannya dengan Naruto hanya sebatas pemuas nafsu belaka. Hanya uang yang selalu diberikan oleh Naruto padanya selama ini yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Uang yang menjadi bukti hubungan semunya dengan Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke merasakan hal lain. Dia tidak pernah menganggap Naruto seperti itu. Sasuke memiliki perasaan lebih padanya setelah pertemuannya setahun lalu. Perasaan yang membuatnya sakit setiap kali Naruto bercinta dengannya hanya sebagai pelepas penatnya. Sasuke bahkan telah melepas statusnya sebagai Gigolo karena Ia telah jatuh cinta padanya. Pria muda dari keluarga terpandang Namikaze. Pria muda yang telah menikah dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga kaya Haruno. Haruno Sakura.

"...Kita tidak akan bisa bersama 'kan, Naru?" gumam Sasuke lirih. "...Tapi walau begitu aku selalu berharap agar kau melihatku sebagai orang yang mencintaimu..." ia tersenyum sendu sambil menahan air mata.

.

.

.

Ketika sore menjelang, Naruto menghentikan laju mobil _Ferrari_ miliknya setelah sampai di tujuan. Mansion keluarga Namikaze. Tempat tinggalnya dan istrinya bersama keluarga besar Namikaze lainnya. Mansion mewah bergaya victorian dengan halaman luas, dikelilingi tembok beton yang menjulang tinggi. Para penjaga terlihat di tiap sudut mansion itu.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu mansion itu, para pelayan yang menunggu menyambut kedatangannya. "Okaerinasai. Naruto-sama..."

"Hm..." Naruto bergumam membalas sapaan mereka.

Seorang pelayan yang penampilannya berbeda dengan pelayan lain datang menghampirinya, bermaksud mambawakan barang tuannya. Sepertinya dia kepala pelayan di mansion ini. "Sakura-sama dan lainnya telah menunggu anda di ruang makan." Ujar wanita berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi itu.

"Ya, aku mau mandi dulu. Katakan pada mereka agar menunggu... Ino" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan jasnya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Bermaksud pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali, sayang." ujar suara lembut seorang wanita ketika melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan yukata putih.

Naruto menoleh mendengarnya. Dilihatnya wanita berambut merah muda sepunggung yang awalnya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita cantik itu menatapnya melalui iris emeraldnya, dia tersenyum manis.

"Kau harusnya menelpon dulu jika mau menginap di rumah temanmu, Naruto." kata wanita itu.

"Baterai hpku lowbat, Sakura." bohong Naruto sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hmm, kau tau aku kesepian tanpamu..." senyum Sakura melemah. Dia meraih tangan Naruto yang bebas dan menggenggamnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Naruto balas menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya khawatir padamu...Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Sakura berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Naruto. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling leher pria muda itu.

"...Hm, aku juga mencintaimu.." jawab Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura. Membalas ciumannya lembut.

Haruno Sakura, sahabat masa kecil yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya padanya. Walau sudah hampir 2 tahun menikah dia tidak pernah merasa puas hanya dengan mencintai Sakura saja. Seolah ada bagian dihatinya yang hampa.

.

.

.

Bel yang tertempel di sisi belakang pintu cafe 'Bleu' berbunyi. Menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang untuk menikmati hidangan yang disuguhkan di cafe itu. Cafe bergaya minimalis itu ramai karena hari ini adalah hari Ultah Cafe 'Bleu'.

"Hai, jangan bengong saja!" tegur sang pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang pada pemuda raven. Agaknya pemilik cafe ini jengkel melihat salah satu pegawainya melamun sedari tadi. Padahal sedang ramai-ramainya.

Sasuke tersentak ketika pemuda itu menepuk bahunya. Seketika dia melihat mata Lavender keperakan milik bosnya yang jengkel karena diabaikan olehnya. "...Maaf Neji."

"Haah...akhir-akhir ini kau melamun saja, ada apa?" Neji menghela nafas, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyibukkan diri dengan mesin kasir dihadapannya, menghitung uang pembayaran dari pelanggan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya merasa lelah..." jawabnya.

Neji tahu apa maksudnya, pastinya ada hubungannya dengan pria muda Namikaze yang merebut hati sahabatnya ini. Neji tahu segalanya, termasuk tahu tentang kehidupan Sasuke sebagai Gigolo dulu. Tapi dia tidak pernah merasa jijik atau risih pada Sasuke.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Akan lebih baik jika kau melepas dia daripada terus tersakiti." nasehat Neji pada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa. Naruto adalah penyelamatku. Dia membuatku bisa melepaskan dunia itu dengan kehangatannya." ujar Sasuke lirih.

Selama ini Sasuke tinggal sendiri. Keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan hanya menyisakan dirinya yang selamat sendirian. Merasa putus asa pada kehidupannya yang sulit, Sasuke akhirnya memilih pekerjaan kotor itu untuk bertahan hidup. Setelah bertemu Naruto, dia seolah mendapatkan kembali cahaya hidupnya.

"_Well, just don't make youself regret, Sasuke"_

Sasuke terdiam, menyesal?. Tidak akan. Dia tidak akan pernah menyesal telah mencintai Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Naruto mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya. Mengerjakan dokumen perusahaan hari ini yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Segera saja Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dokumen-dokumen itu hingga tidak sadar akan kehadiran Sakura yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Aku bawakan kopi untukmu." kata Sakura sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapan Naruto.

"Arigatou Sakura." jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas di tangannya.

"Belum selesai, ya?"

"Kenapa?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alis, menatap Sakura heran.

"Ngg...aku...kau tahu 'kan, besok adalah hari jadi kita yang kedua...jadi.." Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Jemarinya bertautan gugup.

Naruto tahu maksudnya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, mengitari meja dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura. "Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di restoran yang kau inginkan. Malamnya kita akan menginap di hotel." ajaknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar ajakkan Naruto. Dia memeluk suaminya erat. "Arigatou Naruto, Arigatou..." bisiknya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto membelai rambut halus Sakura. Membalas pelukannya. Sesaat dia merasakan ganjal dan tidak nyaman, tapi dia menghiraukannya. Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sayang. Besok dia akan membuat Sakura senang.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke libur. Cafe tempat kerjanya meliburkan para pegawainya sehari sebagai kompensasi setelah bekerja keras kemarin. Membuatnya tidak punya pekerjaan. Makanya dia hanya berjalan malas di sekitar taman dan deretan toko pusat kota.

"Bosan..." desahnya bosan ketika duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Sasuke mengeluarkan hp hitamnya. Mencari nama seseorang yang kiranya bisa diajaknya mengobrol. Nama kontak Naruto menjadi pilihannya. Saat bersiap menghubungi Naruto, mata Onyxnya menangkap siluet orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Matanya membelalak lebar tidak percaya.

Dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang ternyata Sakura di dalam sebuah restoran mewah. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa dengan Sakura. Bahkan tanpa ragu Naruto mengecup pipi Sakura, hingga membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

Hati Sasuke perih, sakit, melihat Naruto yang tertawa bahagia bersama Sakura. Pandangan mata Naruto terhadap Sakura sama seperti ketika Naruto menatapnya. Tapi yang berbeda dirinya hanya pemuas nafsu Naruto, sedang wanita itu adalah istri tercinta Naruto.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir keluar, membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sasuke menutup mulutnya menahan suaranya agar tidak terisak.

Tidak sanggup memandang lagi, di melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari sana. Berlari. Berlari secepatnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Hnngg~ Aaah~"

Suara ranjang berderit mengiringi desahan Sakura dan gerakan Naruto yang berada di salah satu kamar hotel. Kamar mewah itu agak gelap karena penerangannya remang dari lampu tidur di atas meja kecil samping ranjang. Suhu di ruangan itu memanas akibat kegiatan mereka. Membuat keringat dan peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Aaakh~ lebih dalaaam...Naruu~"

Pria muda itu terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Mempercepat gerakannya. Sang wanita memeluknya erat menginginkan lebih.

"Hhhn~ "

Naruto merasa aneh. Setiap gerakan dan pelukan yang dia lakukan bersama Sakura, sama sekali tidak membuatnya nikmat. Dia tidak merasakan gelombang panas dan kehangatan dalam dirinya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa membebaskan dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Berbeda dari yang selalu dia rasakan bersama Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke...

.

.

Naruto tersentak. Matanya melebar ketika nama Sasuke muncul dalam pikirannya. Bayangan akan wajah pemuda raven yang tersenyum tipis memenuhi benaknya. Naruto terdiam. Tanpa sadar, dia menghentikan gerakannya dalam diri Sakura.

"Na-ru...Kau kenapa..?" tanya Sakura sambil terenggah, menyadari Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk hingga poni rambutnya yang agak panjang menutupi wajahnya. Membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

"Kau ke-napa Sayang...?" tanya Sakura lagi. Dia menggerakan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh wajah Naruto.

Naruto menjauh sampai Sakura tidak bisa menjangkau untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"Hyaa~"

Erang Sakura singkat saat Naruto melepas kesejatiannya dari tubuh Sakura. Wanita itu mendesah kecewa, tidak bisa melepas hasrat yang sedari tadi memenuhi dirinya. Dengan membelalakkan mata, Sakura memandang Naruto kaget melihat pria muda itu memakai pakaiannya.

"Ka-kau mau kemana Na-"

"Sakura..."

Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura sebelum wanita itu menyelasaikan kalimatnya. Dia memunggungi Sakura, tidak ingin menatap wajah wanita yang pernah dicintainya. Akhirnya dia mengerti.

"Aku...sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan, Sakura sontak terbangun. Melupakan rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya. Matanya membulat sempurna tidak percaya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"...A-apa yang kau kata-kan..Naru?" tanyanya gemetar. Takut jika apa yang barusan didengarnya adalah nyata.

"...Kita akhiri saja...Aku...tidak mencintaimu lagi, Sakura." Naruto mengulangi ucapannya, masih dengan memunggungi Sakura. "Aku mencintai orang lain..."

"SIAPA?! SIAPA ORANGNYA?!" teriak Sakura. Sungguh dia tidak pernah menduga semua ini terjadi. Apalagi di hari jadi mereka.

"...orang berharga yang mampu memuaskan batin dan ragaku..."

Sakura bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum hangat menjawabnya. Sorot matanya lembut, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang ketika Naruto mengatakannya. Berbeda dari yang selama ini Naruto tunjukan padanya.

Sakura tidak menghentikan ataupun mengejar Naruto yang melangkah keluar kamar hotel. Dia merasa kalah. Kalah pada orang yang mampu merebut hati Naruto darinya. Merebut hati Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Maka tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain melepas pria muda Namikaze itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kaca yang terbuka lebar, menghadap langsung ke taman belakang. Membiarkan angin malam menusuk kulit tubuhnya yang hanya berpakaian tipis. Dia tidak peduli bisa masuk angin karenanya.

Matanya merah sehabis menangis beberapa saat yang lalu. Wajahnya masih terdapat bekas air mata. Hatinya hancur mengetahui kenyataan tidak berpihak padanya. Malah kenyataan itu menghempaskannya kembali ke dalam jurang keputusasaan. Naruto bukanlah untuknya.

"Tidaaak...Naru...Hisk.."

Sasuke terisak kembali. Terduduk lemah dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia sangat takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan cahaya hidupnya lagi.

.

.

.

Segera setelah Naruto sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya, dia membuka pintu rumah itu. Masuk ke dalam, mencari pemuda yang memenuhi hatinya. Rumah itu gelap tanpa penerangan lampu. Matanya memandang sekeliling terus mencari di setiap ruangan yang ada. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya di ruang santai yang disinari oleh rembulan.

Naruto berjalan. Berlahan mendekati pemuda yang terduduk memunggungi di hadapannya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Sasuke yang gemetaran. Sepertinya Sasuke belum menyadari ada orang selain dirinya di ruangan ini. Sinar mata Naruto melembut.

"Suke..."

Sasuke tersentak ketika suara seseorang memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara Naruto.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Mendengar itu hati Sasuke serasa melilit. Ia tak mau mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang hanya bermakna semu. Atau mungkin kalimat yang ingin memutuskan ikatan mereka. Meninggalkannya. Wajah Sasuke memanas. Ia benar-benar tidak mau mimpi buruk itu menjadi nyata.

"...Ja-ngan Na..ru" ujar Sasuke bersuara parau.

Naruto yang mendengar suara serak Sasuke, menyerngit penuh tanya. Kenapa?

"...Jangan... tinggalkan aku..."

Suara isakkan kecil terdengar. Masih bertahan dengan posisinya, Sasuke tidak mampu melihat Naruto di belakangnya. tapi Naruto sadar, saat ini Sasuke menangis.

Naruto menghampiri pemuda di hadapannya. Berjongkok menyamai tinggi Sasuke yang terduduk, kemudian mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Kehangatan dari tubuh Naruto yang disukainya segera dirasakan Sasuke. Tapi kehangatan itu saat ini membuatnya ketakutan. Takut kehilangan.

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu Suke?" tanya Naruto lembut. Dia meletakkan dagunya di pundak pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya.

Sasuke terdiam masih terisak lirih.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Sasuke. Dia mencium ceruk lehernya lama. Menikmati aroma mint yang menguar dari Sasuke yang berada dipelukannya. Sesekali dia mengusap lengan Sasuke, menenangkannya. Sentuhan Naruto membuat Sasuke merileks. Sentuhan hangat yang selalu disukainya tapi sakit di saat yang sama.

"Kau... hanya melihatku sebagai pelacur, 'kan?"

Naruto diam, menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak tau..perasaanku.. yang sebenarnya.." ujar Sasuke parau, berusaha bicara di antara isakkannya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Kau mencintai Sakura...kau hanya datang padaku... untuk memuaskan nafsumu saja...Padahal aku mencintaimu..Naru..."

Tangis Sasuke menjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai orang yang mencintaimu...bukan sebagai pemuas nafsumu...aku sudah berhenti dari dunia itu...karena kau"

Air matanya mengalir deras. Sasuke tidak sanggup memendam perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Sakit di hatinya membuat dadanya sesak. Naruto terkejut. Sasuke memiliki perasaan sama padanya. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyadari jika dia telah menyakiti pemuda itu.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya. Terlihat di matanya Sasuke tertunduk menutup wajahnya masih terisak. Nafas Sasuke tersenggal. Mata Shappire Naruto menatapnya sendu, merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadari perasaan Sasuke dan mengabaikannya.

"Maafkan aku, Suke..."

Lengan Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Menciumi puncak kepala Sasuke. Mengelus rambut raven pemuda itu berlahan. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat orang yang disayanginya menangis.

"Kau salah. Aku tidak lagi mencintai Sakura.. "

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya, mengangkat dagu Sasuke, mencium pelupuk matanya yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Dia mengusap pipi Sasuke yang basah sambil mencium pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke..."

Naruto merebahkan tubuh Sasuke di atas karpet ruang santai itu. Membaringkannya terlentang. Kemudian Naruto menindih Sasuke di atasnya. Sasuke masih menutup mata. Membuat Naruto tidak dapat melihat iris Onyx yang indah itu.

"Suke, aku mencintaimu... Maafkan aku..."

Dia berbisik di telinga Sasuke lagi dan lagi. Mencoba mengalirkan perasaan maaf dan cintanya di setiap ucapannya. Nafas hangat Naruto yang dirasakan Sasuke, membuatnya membuka mata. Onyx bertemu Shappire. Sorot mata sendu, gelisah, dan menyesal terpacar di Shappire indah Naruto. Sasuke bisa melihat sorot mata Naruto yang menyiratkan bahwa pria muda itu mencintainya.

Perasaan perih dan sakit di dada Sasuke berubah menghangat.

Naruto merendahkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir pemuda itu lembut, ingin menyalurkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke berlahan membalas. Ia membiarkan Naruto menyelipkan lidahnya. Menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Rasa hangat berubah memanas ketika ciuman Naruto mendominasi.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya, sebelah tangan Naruto mulai menelusup masuk ke balik kaus Sasuke. Membelai kulit perutnya yang halus. Sedang tangan yang satunya membuka kancing celana pendek Sasuke, melepasnya bersama kain segitiga itu. hingga menampakkan kesejatian Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Nggh~"

Sasuke mendesah tertahan merasakan jemari Naruto membelai kulitnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto erat. Merasakan sensasi panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Haa..."

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto melepas ciumannya. Dia melepas kaus Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terlentang polos di bawahnya. Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Wajah Sasuke yang memerah, tubuh putih yang berkeringat, membuat dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Dia meraih tangan Sasuke dan mengecup telapaknya.

Sasuke memandang pria muda di atasnya mulai melepas pelapis tubuhnya. Menjadikan dirinya sama polosnya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto kembali merendahkan wajahnya menuju titik merah di dada Sasuke. Menjilat dan menghisapnya sensual. Sementara tangannya memanjakan milik Sasuke dengan sentuhan di bawah sana. Memijatnya berlahan. Membuat Sasuke menyerah dan menikmati sentuhan Naruto seutuhnya.

"Aah~ Naru..."

Sasuke mendesah nikmat. Membiarkan suaranya mengisi ruangan yang telah panas itu. Sesekali ia mengerang ketika Naruto berpindah untuk membuat tanda merah di leher dan dadanya. Apalagi sentuhan Naruto di bawah sana semakin cepat.

"Ngaaah~"

Sasuke menyentakkan kepalanya ketika Naruto telah membawanya menuju ke puncak. Membiarkan cairan hangatnya keluar tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Membuat jemari Naruto basah karenanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke...Aku tidak akan melepasmu."

Bisik Naruto membuka kaki Sasuke lebar, sebelum memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang panas Sasuke. Dia memutarnya di dalam sana. Kemudian menambahkan satu jari lagi dan lagi.

"Aakh~ ugh...Na-ru.."

Sasuke mencengkram punggung Naruto. Rasa sakit dan nikmat membaur jadi satu. Membuat setitik air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Naruto mengecup wajahnya. Mengalihkan pemuda itu dari rasa tak nyaman yang dibuatnya.

"Aah!"

Sasuke memekik kaget merasakan ketiga jari Naruto menusuk prostatnya, menimbulkan rasa nikmat luar biasa. Melihat respon Sasuke yang tersenggal di bawahnya, Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian mencium bibir Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya bersamaan dengan dia melepas ciumannya. Tangannya bergerak ke arah kejantanannya, mempersiapkan benda itu untuk memasuki lubang panas yang menggodanya. Naruto mulai memasukkan kemaluannya berlahan.

"Hwaah!"

Sasuke tersentak ketika kejantanan Naruto menusuk tepat ke sweet-spotnya setelah tertanam sempurna. Tapi sebelum Sasuke merasa lega dan puas, Naruto kembali menarik dirinya dan kembali masuk ke dalam, melesakkannya keras.

Erangan, rintihan dan desahan nikmat mengiringi kegiatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Nafas Sasuke semakin memburu akibat gerakan Naruto yang semakin tidak terkendali.

"Aangh...Naruu.."

"Suke..Hagh!"

Naruto menggenggam kesejatian Sasuke, mengocoknya seiring dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat. Bibirnya bermain di leher putih Sasuke. Tangannya yang satu memeluk pinggang pemuda itu. Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, mengimbangi gerakan pria muda itu. Matanya berkunang setiap kali Naruto menusuk prostatnya berulang-ulang.

Yah, inilah yang selalu dicari Naruto. Seseorang yang mampu melepas kehampaan yang dirasakannya ketika menjalani hubungan dengan Sakura. Seseorang yang mampu memuaskan batin dan raganya. Dan dia adalah Sasuke. Keputusan Naruto untuk melepas Sakura adalah benar walaupun dia harus mengorbankan segalanya. Asal dia bersama Sasuke, dia akan bahagia.

"Aaakh! Naruto!"

"Hakh! Sasuke!"

Sasuke berteriak keras saat cairan hangatnya kembali keluar. Membasahi perut dan dada Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, berdesis pelan merasakan dinding rectum Sasuke meremas kejantanannya. Membuatnya memuntahkan sarinya dalam diri Sasuke. Setelah mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Sasuke, Naruto ambruk menindih pemuda di bawahnya. Mereka berdua terkulai lemas akibat kegiatan yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan itu.

"...Kau berat..Hh..Dobe." ujar Sasuke terenggah.

"Hhh...mulutmu masih pedas saja, Teme" Naruto bangkit, tapi tidak menyingkir dari atas Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke di bawahnya tersenyum. Dia menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang masih berkeringat.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu dan menyakitimu."

Sasuke membalas memandang Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku rela melepas segalanya hanya untuk dirimu. Asal bersamamu, apapun akan kulakukan." Naruto merendahkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku memilihmu."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tau konsekuensinya jika pria muda ini memilihnya. Keluarganya pasti akan menentang keputusannya. Tapi walau begitu ia tidak mau melepaskan Naruto. Apapun yang akan terjadi, asal Naruto bersamanya ia akan tetap bertahan.

"Jadilah milikku Sasuke."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Memeluk Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

"ya, aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Miliki aku."

.

.

==========END==========

.

Fic lemon pertamaku, hehehe...maaf ya kalau kacau, jelek, 'n gak menarik =.=a

Oke...tolong review n kritikannya ya...

Tolong yang membangun!^^

REWIEW!

.

.


End file.
